The present invention relates to amusement devices, and more particularly to coin pitching devices of the mechanical kind such as that disclosed in my pending joint application for U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 965,876 filed Dec. 4, 1978, wherein a synchronously translating dam urges coins, controllably deposited by a player, against a random pattern of like coins accumulated upon a substantially flat surface.
As representative example of the prior art, there exists a device known as "Penny Falls" which is manufactured in England by the Crompton Company. Briefly stated, "Penny Falls" comprises a substantially rectangular housing having an upper surface over which a dam synchronously translates sideways to a player. A gimbaled coin chute is deployed over said surface and aligned substantially parallel to said dam, thereby permitting the player to deposit coins upon at least a portion of the swept area of said surface. A multiplicity of plano-convex members are disposed upon a major portion of the unswept area of said surface, said members portruding above the upper surface a distance sufficient to permit the coins to translate over said members. Since these protrudng members further randomize coin movement by imparting multidirectional forces thereto, said members may obscure the ability of a player to determine the outcome of a particular play.
As sufficient coins accumulate upon the upper surface, certain numbers of them are caused to fall over the edge of said housing opposite the dam wherein they are counted and a payoff dispensed to the player. However, "Penny Falls" further permits certain numbers of coins to fall from the edges of said housing proximate said opposite edge, these coins representing a "house" percentage for which no payoff is dispensed to the player. Thus, even though a player may be able to skillfully manipulate coins to preferred areas of the playing surface, the element of chance still predominates to deny a payoff absent a coin falling off the preferred edge.
Because many states prohibit gambling, the payoff from an amusement device cannot be related to random chance; rather, it must predominately rely on skill. For this reason, any game providing a payoff, in order that it not be designated a gambling device, must necessarily include a relatively high correspondence between the skillful placement of coins and the payoff count.
Thus, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved amusement device wherein is achieved a high degree of correspondence between skillful manipulation of deposited coins and the payoff amount.